How to Train Your Dragon: The Lost and the Found
by peterpan34
Summary: When the chief of Arbor, Berk's neighboring kingdom, and his daughter Katherine are visiting Stoick for the holiday's, Hiccup's dragon Toothless sets their boat on fire, killing all but one person: Katherine. She washes up on shore, thinking that she'll never be ever to forgive Hiccup for this. But when they're friendship grows, will it lead to something more?
1. Chapter 1

How to Train Your Dragon: The Lost and the Found

Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first story, and I'm really happy about how I started it. Just a few things about this story, and please read it, it's important: 1. Astrid isn't in this story, but she's replaced by my OC, so please do not complain.** **2. Remember, this is my first story, and flames are not accepted, just happy vibes and comments! Thanks to all you pink fluffy unicorns who are reading, and, please revue! Have fun! :)**

I twirled a strand of hair around my finger and sighed. _How is there nothing to do on this ship?_ I thought as I paced around the deck.

When your father and mother are the chiefs of your clan, life can be a little restricting; as in, you have to get dragged around on every little trip they go on, and wear itchy dresses in the process. Like the one that I was wearing right now. Dark green silk that hugged my body, and, (at least, what my mother thought were,) uncomfortable laced up shoes. I was actually wearing my bear pelt boots, which were worn out from my archery practice in the forest. My brown hair was up, and my dark brown eyes were bored and tired. I looked like I was going to a ball rather than on a long voyage across the ocean.

I swear, I was about to fall asleep, when, "Land ho!" My head whipped up and I smiled. A dot of green and black was only about 100 miles away. My father's hands gripped my shoulders as he proudly exclaimed, "There it is, Katherine, Berk! I can't wait to see Stoick, and his son, Hiccup. You know, Hiccup managed to tame the most dangerous animal ever known to man, a-" Father never got to finish his sentence before our boat violently jerked forward and I fell face first onto the deck. Our ship had caught fire somehow from the back, and it was burning fast. "Katherine, jump!" my mother screamed while coming up from behind me. "But what about you?" I asked them franticly. "We'll be fine, just jump!" my father assured me. I nodded sadly as I jumped into the freezing cold waters of Berk. I stared up at my burning family. Would this be the end of them? Or the end of me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I coughed and sputtered as I washed up on shore. Where I was, I could only guess was Berk. The terrain was vast, and like what I saw, the trees were black and dark green. I clawed my way to dry land, and one thought was clouding my mind; where were my parents? If I was alive, then they surely were, too. I mean, I was so meek, and they were strong and proud. They were surely looking for me now.

I sat up and looked down at my dress; most of it was torn, and it bothered me, because of how cold it was. My bear pelt boots did something to keep me warm, but considering they were wet, that wasn't much either. I hugged my knees to my chest and shivered.

A loud crack coming from the forest startled me. I looked up, but saw nothing. I must be losing my mind. Another crack, then another. I was scared now, much too scared to move. A sudden, ear-shattering roar came from the forest, and I screamed. A pitch black, lizard-like creature with wings sprung out of the forest and growled loudly. My chest heaved and my eyes widened.

"Dragon!"

It jumped on me, holding me down with all its weight. It let out another roar, blowing all my hair back wildly. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain of being torn to pieces by this monster to come. But it never did.

"Toothless! Get off her!" a young boy's voice rang out. It immediately got off me, and my heart was beating faster than it ever had before. I stayed on the sand, and my eyes stayed shut. I felt the boy drop down beside me and touch my shoulder lightly. I opened one eye to look at him, and he was handsome. He had messy brown hair with green eyes, the type you like to get lost in.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping me sit up. I nodded, too shocked to speak. "I'm Hiccup. What's your name?"_ Hiccup… "_You're… You're S-Stoick's s-son?" I shivered, and he nodded. "Yeah… That means you must be…" he trailed off, and looked guiltily at the ground. "What?" He bit his lip and looked back at his beast, Toothless. A pang of anger rose in my chest.

"Your dragon killed my parents!"


End file.
